


like you, like me

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is nothing if not eager to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like you, like me

“Now, don’t be alarmed,” Cecil said.

“It’s, uh.” Carlos swallowed in an attempt to relieve his suddenly bone dry throat. “It’s a little late for that.”

Cecil sighed. “I know this isn’t exactly standard,” he said. “Trust me, everyone’s a little surprised by…this.”

“Surprised,” Carlos repeated. “Of course.”

He tried not to stare at the three tentacles (the word made him shiver, but really, that was the only appropriate description besides _appendages,_ and that one was even more unsettling) protruding from Cecil’s crotch. It seemed pretty rude to stare, even if they were writhing ( _writhing,_ honestly) in a very distracting way. At least Cecil looked rather apologetic.

“I mean, it’s not like it’s _rare,_ ” Cecil continued. “But people seem _so_ surprised when they don’t just manifest, they’re just _already there._ It’s terribly embarrassing sometimes!”

“Embarrassing. Right.”

Cecil pursed his lips, apparently slightly miffed at Carlos’s reaction. “It’s not _that_ bad,” he said. “You would not _believe_ where Earl Harlan has teeth- not that I’m one to go on and on about my past escapades. But really-” His face became deeply vulnerable. “It really isn’t _that_ bad, is it?”

“No! No no no!” Carlos took Cecil’s hands. “I’m sorry, I just…wasn’t expecting any…tentacles. It’s- well, it’s not my area of expertise, to be honest.”

Cecil smiled shyly. He was blushing, and oh, no matter what, no matter what horrifying things he said or what shocking limbs appeared, Carlos would never not be filled with awe at how innocent Cecil could look. “I can teach you,” he said. “You’re a scientist, after all- trying new things is sort of what you do, isn’t it?”

Carlos grinned. “True. All right- lead the way.”

“Well, just- touch them. One at a time, but make sure they all get the same amount of attention, or else one might get jealous of the others.”

Carlos almost laughed, but Cecil looked very serious, so he just nodded. He reached down and gently stroked the base of the longest tentacle. It was amazing they fit in Cecil’s pants- they were each about as thick as Carlos’s forearm, and the shortest one was about as long, while the longest seemed to be the length of his thigh. Incredible- he could’ve sworn they were much shorter and thinner when he first tugged Cecil’s boxers off and immediately sprang backwards a few feet. He’d have to do some serious experimentation.

The long tentacle curled eagerly around Carlos’s leg, tight enough to have a solid hold on him but not so it was painful. “Fascinating,” Carlos muttered, running his hand along the length of it. It was a few shades darker than the rest of Cecil’s skin, but it still contrasted greatly to Carlos’s own dark brown legs. “So you’re not doing that?”

Cecil shook his head. He was bright red, and biting his lower lip. It was a marvelous look on him. “N-no. They, ah, they seem to do as they please. I have _some_ control, and they generally behave.”

“Incredible!” Carlos ran his fingers along the edge of the tentacle, feeling the suckers that would surely leave lots of interesting marks in the morning. “They’re almost completely autonomous, but you feel everything they do. Wow.”

The other two tentacles tapped insistently at Carlos’s hands. “Sorry, sorry,” he laughed. “Hi.” He rubbed around the base of each one and smiled at the groan that came from Cecil’s mouth. It sounded so nice with that deep, handsome voice. “So what really…does it for you?” Carlos asked. “Contact or movement?”

“Um- both, both. The one on your leg is perfectly, perfectly stimulated, as are the others. Both…are good. Oh!” Cecil tried to swat at the shortest tentacle, which had wriggled out of Carlos’s hand and was writhing adventurously towards his cock. “Is- is that okay? I can make it stop, just say when.”

“No, it’s fine- _oh._ ” Carlos exhaled slowly as the tentacle wrapped around the base of his cock. “That is _just_ fine.” He dragged the pad of his thumb over the tentacle still in his hand. “You like that?” he asked breathlessly. “How is that?”

“ _Carlos,_ ” Cecil sighed. He leaned in and caught the other man’s mouth in a hungry kiss. As they kissed, the third tentacle pushed its way between Carlos’s legs and began to poke at his hole. Carlos squeaked into Cecil’s mouth. “Oh,” Cecil said, pulling back from the kiss. “I’m sorry, I’ll-”

“No, no, here, let me-” Carlos twisted to grab the lube from the drawer by his bed. “This will be one hell of an experiment,” he said. It was a stupid thing to say, but it made Cecil grin broadly, even as he gasped at the feeling of both of Carlos’s hands, slick and warm as they coated the first several inches of the tentacle. “It tapers,” Carlos said, for the sake of something to say. “From small to big, so just- just go slowly, if you can manage it.”

Cecil nodded and let the tentacle slide into Carlos. It wriggled as it entered and pushed further, opening him up slowly, making room for another inch, thicker, and another, and another, until Carlos was panting and digging the fingers of one hand into Cecil’s thigh. His other hand stroked and petted the tentacle wrapped around his own leg, going hard and fast to match the rhythm set by the tentacle inside him and the one tugging at his cock.

“Cecil,” Carlos gasped. He buried in his face in the crook of Cecil’s neck and shoulder and groaned. “Cecil, you’re _wonderful,_ ” he muttered as he came.

Cecil- all of him, tentacles and skinny shoulders alike –shivered wildly for a few seconds, and then the tentacles slowly pulled out and unwrapped themselves. “Carlos,” he breathed. “Sweet, sweet Carlos.”

Carlos kissed him, and he smiled as he did it. He felt Cecil’s arms pull him into an embrace. In fact, he felt Cecil’s arms embrace him five times. Carlos gently broke the kiss to glance down at the tentacles curled lovingly around his middle, and he grinned. “ _That’s_ wonderful too,” he laughed. “God, Cecil- all of you is fantastic.”

Cecil grinned and pressed a kiss to Carlos’s nose. “They like you,” he chuckled.

“Oh?” Carlos teased a finger along one of the tentacles. “I’m really glad they do.”


End file.
